Objective: The goat of the Research Core is to maximize collaboration, leverage investigative strengths, and optimize output of scientific information for reducing metabolic-syndrome related health disparities. The goal will be addressed by a multidisciplinary, translational research approach to the metabolic syndrome and lifestyle change. Specific Aims: 1. Determine the acceptability of and adherence to the Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertension combination diet (DASH-CD) among African American undergraduate student research volunteers. 2. Determine the impact of the DASH-CD on biomarkers of anti-oxidant capacity and oxidative stress, hemodynamic, and metabolic variables compared to usual diet alone and with extra minerals and fiber to match the DASH-CD 3. Assess the relationship of anti-oxidant/oxidative stress biomarkers to the hemodynamic and metabolic variables on the usual diet. Determine the relationship of changes in biomarkers to the other variables with mineral and fiber supplements and with the DASH-CD 4. Determine the relationships and inter-relationships of behavioral, early development (birth weight), and genetic polymorphisms to expression of the metabolic syndrome and response to nutritional interventions. 5. Assess the impact of high and low-sodium DASH-CD on the above noted variables (Phase 2). Methods: The Research Core will integrate and leverage several freestanding, original, extramurally funded research projects on the metabolic syndrome ranging from behavioral psychology and clinical physiology to cell and molecular biology into a coherent and unified approach that will enhance resource utilization and scientific productivity. The acceptability and effectiveness of the DASH-CD will be defined in an undergraduate young adult (mean age 23) student population of African Americans (97% of student body) and will examine behavioral, early developmental and genetic factors that modulate the expression of the syndrome and responsiveness to lifestyle change. Significance: Obesity and the metabolic syndrome are at epidemic proportions. The genesis of the syndrome is rooted in unhealthy lifestyle patterns established early in life. The Research Core is designed to identify effective lifestyle strategies for improving cardiovascular health in young adults as a prelude to disseminating that information to the community. Moreover, the multidisciplinary, translational research project will provide superb opportunities to train minority investigators with opportunities to support 70 individuals on minority research supplements.